The dust on my Boots
by Centurion44BC
Summary: Metal Team is assembled  and Russia is not done with them. This takes place in Siberia shortly after MW3
1. Chapter 1

**Just gunna say about this story is to expect the unexpected**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Frost! Frost!" whispered Sgt. Foley. My eyes slowly opened to his face in the shadow of the cave. It was unmistakably him with his round face and large black eyes. I sat up against the stone wall. Lieutenant Murphy rushed into the cave covered in snow. He dropped a heavy load of fire wood and held out his hand for the matches. Reluctantly I pulled out a small matchbook and tossed it across the cave. As my weariness wore off I began to remember why I was here. In post war wake Russia was rebuilding their tarnished government, and it was in a constant volatile state. The United States offered to help by monitoring but they refused. Shortly after the incident America detected an increase of population on the coast of far north Russia. After running nuclear scans that came positive, the United States insisted to come again. They had to send someone in there to stop them. That was when my team, Metal team, was requested. After the losses of Grinch and Sandman, they brought in Lieutenant Murphy, Sgt. Foley, and Pvt. Scorcher. They shipped us out yesterday and now we are here waiting for orders on our next move.

"Frost call Scorcher back, he hasn't caught any signal yet." Murphy ordered exhaustingly as he brushed the snow out of his blond hair. I sluggishly got up and stumbled along to the mouth of the cave. I didn't have to walk far because Scorcher was walking to the cave already. He trudged along holding 2 wooden crates and he dragged the other two behind him. When he arrive Murphy had the fire going and we all gathered around the crates. Hastily I pulled out my knife and dragged a crate towards me. Sticking my knife in the crease between the lid and box helped me to pry it open. A piece of paper lay in the box and was stamped with the CIA seal.

"In the events of recent activity in the Siberian region, Delta Force's Metal team has been commissioned to perform a recon mission. Find whatever information possible and resist eliminating as many targets as possible. In the light of our most recent research we do realize that combat is necessary. In the crates are the materials that we decided you may need. The United States of America wishes you god speed.

John Stoyer

Head of CIA Operations

3-15-2015" The letter read.

I handed the letter to Murphy and pulled the M4A1 assault rifle out of the box. Next I took the silencer and several clips. I reached in again and retrieved a Walther P-99 handgun. The outcome would be clear with time but only god could know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey well here is Chapter 2 and please expect the unexpected**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Do you see anything, Foley?" I asked. He put the binoculars down on our snow mound and rubbed his exposed forearms.

"Nothing major, but I got a fix on their guard locations. It seems they don't have enough guards to monitor the back. I can't even be sure of that. We need to get you closer to find out. I did see a couple of vents going out back. But I doubt they would have been dumb enough to leave those exposed. We have to radio in with Murphy and Scorcher to keep you covered with the snipers." Foley supposed. He rolled to the radio and proceeded to talk to Murphy.

I sat up from my prone position and slid a cold metal clip into my M4A1 and strapped it to my back. Next I opened my bag and fitted an arctic camouflage over my gun. Foley got off the radio and nodded to me to continue. I eased my way back down into prone and sat for a moment. Foley nodded as in I blended correctly. I slowly forged on, and when I reached the peak of the snow dune, I gently descended from it. I had made about halfway when Foley told me to stop.

"Stay where you are. One of the guards has a fixed sight on you. With luck the harsh winds will start to cover you with snow. He is raising his gun, I bet he is trying to zoom. Hold on for a minute." Foley commanded. In the distance a loud gun shot rang out and I could barely make out a vent exploding in steam.

"He is walking over to the rail to check it out. Go now Frost!" Murphy yelled over the intercom. I quickly reacted and speed crawled over the compact snow until I got to the concrete wall of the building. The complex was about 2 stories high and spanned a large part of the ice coast. From before it was clear they were hiding something due to the immense amount of guards.

"Foley, I reached the wall direct me to the blind side?" I asked quietly.

"Gotcha, stay close to the wall and go to the corner, the next area I can't see." Foley said. I crept along the wall to the designated area and was not surprised at its condition.

"Foley, the blind side is irrelevant. The whole god damn wall is concrete. I repeat there is no way in hell we are getting into this building without shooting our way in." I reported in angst.

"This is Murphy, the wolf's jaw have closed. I repeat they have captured me and Scorche-" Murphy was cut off by several gun shots.

"They are gone! Switch to back up channels!" Foley ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well i feel like anyone who hates this book must hate cliffhangers. Remember expect the unexpected.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

We approached the small cliff where Scorcher and Murphy were hiding. It hung off the side of a wall of rock about 5 feet. Barely enough for two people to stay prone but able it would hold. No one sat perched upon this undersized cliff. The snow had imprints of bodies and was pushed around. Foley and I jumped off the rock wall onto the sniper position.

"We better check the snow. They could have left behind something of use. I bet it was the gun shot. That Russian patrol must have been nearby and heard it." I thought out loud. We got down oon our knees and moved around the snow over and over again.

"Frost come over here I found something." Foley yelled. I crawled over the part of the cliff closest to the wall Foley moved his hands. Where his hands were was a radio, two snipers, and some red snow. We both exchanged glances and knew what had just happened. The mission changed and the orders we placed with command assured this. It was not just get the info and go, but we had to find Murphy and Scorcher, or this one simple mission would leave both countries crying for war again.

Seven crates came in three days later. Two jetskis, two juggernaut suits, two miniguns, and an RPG. There had to be no one left, Metal team needed to get this information to the CIA.

"We'll ride in from the coast to the blindside of the building. We get to the door and let loose. We find Murphy and Scorcher and get the info. Depending on the state of the building we blow it up." Foley proposed.

"What if Scorcher and Murphy are dead?" I asked.

"Then we'll have a war on our hands. Either way the world is going to riddle itself with bullets for maybe the last time." Foley answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sry about the last chapter i had to be somewhere and i just quickly wrote anything down. I just wrote this chapter and hope it makes up for the lameness of chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"We are two miles down the coast you think these jet skis can hold us up in the juggernaut suits?" I asked Foley.

"Hope so." Foley answered. He revved his motor and the sleek white jet ski shot out into the ice blue water. I reached my leg over my jet ski and took off behind him. It seemed to take so little time, but on the edge of the white horizon the large concrete building peeked crudely. It was time to get what we came for, to get Scorcher and Murphy back. At the sight of the complex Foley and I stopped our engines and let the current carry us down the shore. I took me minigun off of my back and rested it on my knees. I slid the ammo sleeve into the feeder of the gun and made sure the rest of that belt was secured tightly. Foley was about 3 yards away from me and was doing the same with his minigun.

"Remember we don't want to be seen until we get to the door. I open, you shoot." Foley reminded me as we reached the ice on the blindside. We pressed ourselves up against the concrete wall and shuffled along it. When we got to the front door Foley put his hand on the knob, and I took position slightly behind his shoulder. He raised a three on his fingers, two, one and he thrust the door open. My grip tightened on the trigger but the hallway was empty. I looked to Foley, but he also had a confused expression.

"Come, we should move on I'm sure they saw us and retreated." I supposed. We both took a step in at the same time. Then we took a second and a third, then we fell to the ground. My armor began to loosen and I turned my head right. Next to me Foley was on the ground, and I noticed a Russian taking apart his armor. I realized there was one on my back so I rolled over and grabbed his head slamming it into the ground. I got up and tore apart the Russian, on Foley, with my minigun.

"Well this armor is not getting back on, so might as well take it off. Such a waste, now we actually have to try." Foley laughed sarcastically. We took turns taking the armor off and keeping watch. When we both finished, we checked our guns and headed down the hallway. After about 5 minutes they began to throw wave after wave of enemy after us. I took one down on the left and Foley took them down on the right. Two more came on my side and I drilled them and began to help Foley.

"I get it! They are not trying to kill us just to make us waste ammo. We have to keep moving and find Scorcher and Murphy." I realized out loud. Foley was the first to get up despite my comment, and I followed him. My theory seemed to be right because none of the Russians were intent on aiming at us. We kept our path and never encountered forks in the road. It was destined that we find the control center. The next 20 minutes of killing were a blur until Foley's gun began to click.

"My belt is clear. Follow me into this room." Foley yelled. He quickly opened the heavy wooden door and we duck inside. I turned the lights on and until then had forgot about Scorcher and Murphy. In the room there was a chair and a table. On the table was Murphy, his face splattered with blood and his eyes staring off into the distance. In the chair sat Scorcher he was tied to the chair with his shirt off. On his bare exposed chest were many whip marks and cuts. I ran right to Scorcher and Foley ran to Murphy.

"Frost! God Damn it, Frost! Those fucking Russians they found us after I took the shot. They dragged us to the complex and here we are. I don't even fucking know why." Scorcher bawled wearily.

"Murphy checked out. I mean he is dead." Foley murmured then repeated louder.

"We have to get the info and get out of here. " I proposed. I cur the rope off of Scorcher's hands and handed him one of the dead Russian's AK-47's. The rest was quick and easy, taking our frustration out of the Russian swarms. In no time we reached the control room and Foley ran to the computer. Foley removed a USB drive from his pocket and attempted to gain access to the computer system.

"Those god damn Ruskies! So this is a game of chess Frost, and they have us in check mate!" Foley screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Check mate! why, what will happen next wait...and...see <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry people who Read dust on my boots. I have been busy all weekend and urghhhhhh. He is the final chapter of Dust on My boots**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"They baited us, those assholes! The led us in with the radiation in an attempt to throw us into war. We need to get out of here." I proposed.

"Ah but Mr. Westbrook you are not going anywhere. For you see when you do not return, the cry of war will be greater. You have no need to know my name, but please let my men show you to the gates. Of Hell!" The man in the window yelled harshly. I raised my minigun to him and his men but the click of an empty magazine rang out. The Russians behind the window raised their guns in turn but we had already made it out of the control room. I pulled my Walther P-99 off of its holster and held it forward. The alarm blared over the com system and hundreds of Russians flooded the hallways. It was not apparent, they aimed to kill and only so. Our fingers were like lightning blowing away targets left and right.

"Ahhhhh!" Foley screamed out. He lay limp on the ground with a large bullet cavity in his chest. Scorcher nodded and kept my covered as I assisted Foley. I pried his bullet proof vest off of him and examined his chest. He was unscathed but he felt sharp pain under his skin.

"It's probably a broken rib. Can he walk?" Scorcher asked. Foley nodded in response and I helped him up. He picked up his gun and we continued down the hall. It was uninterrupted killing until we heard the low drone of a tank. It was unmistakable since the operation in Germany. Before I could utter a word Foley tossed me the RPG.

"Make it count Frost." Foley whispered just loud enough to be detected by my ears. I strapped it to my back as another unusual sound was heard. It was constant and loud, it could only be a 50 cal.

"Did they bring in the whole fuckin' Russian military, eh?" I asked sternly. I ejected my current clip and slid in a new one. As we turned the corner we encountered to soldier with the 50 cal. He quickly put us on a fast trek backward. We fired we could and kept on the move. At one point we were hiding behind a wall and Scorcher ejected his magazine.

"I'll give you cover with Foley. Frost we need you to get it the fuck done." Scorcher yelled. He bent down to pick up a P-90 and tossed me it. I checked the ammo and nodded. I held up my open hand and then squeezed it shut. I quickly dashed to the other side of the hallway and chucked a flashbang. In blind rage the gunner fired everywhere and I began to feel pain in my upper thigh. Limping through the pain I kept going easily killing the gunner. The pain began too much and I abruptly fell down.

"He's got a 50 in the thigh, he can't walk." Foley pronounced as he examined my wound. "I'll pick you up so you can still roast that tank, Frost." He affirmed with me. He lifted me in a backwards fireman's carry as we approached the door. Foley grabbed the handle quickly and I hastily found the tank. Foley stopped and I launched our only shot, hoping it would hit. The rocket flew through the sky literally lifting the tank in the air and throwing it man feet away. After a seconds pause we sprinted to the jetskis. Foley helped me on mine, while Scorcher took the controls of Foley's as Foley hopped on behind him. I revved the motor and the machine jerked forward into the water. Foley's was parallel to mine and running strong. A loud crack ran out and a splash followed. Foley's dead body hit the water, and the ice white water turned dark red. Another crack ran out and I fell into the water. My ankle stung badly but Scorcher rounded back to pick me up. Two more cracks rang out but none of us fell. It was not until the third that I actually was scared. The bullet just missed my head and blew Scorcher's head apart. I slid his lifeless body into the water and continued on. I pressed the radio on the jetski and command answered.

"Hello, this is Frost, Stormbird (Murphy), Phoenix (Scorcher), and Honey Badger (Foley) are confirmed kills. I need a chopper at rally point." I bellowed.

"This is command ETA is 5 minutes. Hold position." Command responded. There were no more gun shot in the next 5 minutes as I approached the rally point. The chopper was waiting on the shore for me. I got off my jet ski and got into the helicopter. We slowly rose off of the ground and into the sky.

"This is Blackhawk/Metal Team, package confirmed and taking off!" The pilot said.

"This is command verify Frost's ID?" Command asked.

"ID number 509-" The pilot was cut off by loud static.

"Blackhawk/ Metal team repeat. Repeat! REPEAT!" Command yelled. The fiery remains of the Blackhawk rested in the snow and the Russian that surrounded fired rounds into the air.

End Log

* * *

><p><strong>Well i am making a new story about hunger games be sure to check it out. It takes place in the first hunger games and how they cant find a way to defy the capitol.<strong>

End Tranmission


End file.
